<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knife by mycanonnevercame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582648">Knife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycanonnevercame/pseuds/mycanonnevercame'>mycanonnevercame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>made for each other [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Punisher (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, big spoon, little spoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycanonnevercame/pseuds/mycanonnevercame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Karen figure out their sleeping positions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Castle/Karen Page</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>made for each other [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve been thinking about this for about 24 hours so I wrote it to get it out of my head. </p><p>It’s set around the end of Remember those walls I built?</p><p>&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frank loves Karen’s hair. He likes running his fingers through it when he kisses her, and twirling it around his fingers when they’re snuggling on the couch watching some old movie (Karen always picks some weird sci-fi or fantasy movie — the phrase “it’s a cult classic!” leaves her mouth at least once a week, whenever he makes a face at her latest choice), and he likes brushing it away from her neck so he can kiss the soft skin there.</p><p>When they first start sleeping together, however, he quickly learns he does <em>not</em> like waking up with it in his mouth every morning. He likes being the big spoon, likes burying his face in the crook of Karen’s neck and holding her tight every night, but no matter what they try, whether Karen braids it or pulls it into a messy knot on top of her head, it always ends up in his mouth by morning.</p>
<hr/><p>Karen loves Frank’s beard. She likes tugging on it gently to pull him in for a kiss, and the way it tickles when he kisses her neck, and the way it tantalizes when he’s kissing her in other places. She likes how surprisingly soft it is, and how it makes Frank’s dark eyes look even darker, and the safety it provides him by disguising his face.</p><p>She suggests they try a different sleeping position after Frank has complained one too many times about her hair getting in his mouth. They end up face to face, their legs tangled together, and however much she loves the beard under all other circumstances, she finds she does <em>not</em> like waking up five times every night because his beard is tickling her nose. She tries putting more space between them, but she always migrates closer to him in her sleep (and besides, she doesn’t <em>want</em> more space between them, she likes having him close all night so she knows he’s with her and they’re both safe).</p>
<hr/><p>Each of them jokes about cutting the offending hair, to the abject horror of the other. For a while it seems like there’s no solution, until Karen suggests that Frank be the little spoon. He frowns thoughtfully, and Karen prepares to call him on some macho bullshit — but then he shrugs.</p><p>“Worth a shot,” is all he says.</p><p>That night, Karen wraps an arm around Frank’s waist and snuggles up to him, enjoying the solid feel of him in her arms. She presses her forehead to the back of his neck and breathes in his comforting scent, warm and smoky and a little metallic. She sleeps through the night.</p><p>Frank wasn’t sure he’d like being the little spoon, but it still keeps him between Karen and the door, and has the added bonus of getting all the softest parts of Karen’s body pressed up against him. He can feel the soft rise and fall of her chest against his back, and the warmth of her breath on the nape of his neck. In the morning, the only hair anywhere near his mouth is his own beard.</p><p>When Karen teases him about being the best little spoon ever, he gives her a look.</p><p>“If anyone ever asks, you tell them I’m a knife. I’ve got a reputation to maintain.”</p><p>Karen nearly inhales her coffee from laughing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>